


Eat It Too [Podfic]

by cloudlake



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Prompt Fill, Unabashedly Sentimental, jakink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt at the jakink meme.</p><p>The prompt: Jupiter finds out that because Caine's a splice he's never had a real birthday (cue horrified gasp). With Stinger and Kiza's help Jupiter throws an epic birthday party for Caine with cake and gifts galore. (basically a crack fic prompt). Birthday sex is optional, I just really want Caine to be happy and embarrassed/shy about how much people love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat It Too [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eat It Too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792331) by [VR_Trakowski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VR_Trakowski/pseuds/VR_Trakowski). 



> Reader's notes: When I read this, I wanted to ask for permission to record it. Permission was granted. Hopefully I have done the adorable story justice.

(Music ["Love Lost" by Aerocity (Creative Commons)](https://soundcloud.com/argofox/aerocity-love-lost))

(30 minutes 38 seconds)

[mp3, 56 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-EatItToo/EAT%20IT%20TOO.mp3)  
  
[m4b, 36 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/JA-EatItToo/Eat%20It%20Too.m4b)

  
**Thank you so much[paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting me!**  
  



End file.
